Fire
by Nematoda Nya
Summary: Sebuah kematian bukanlah akhir dari segalanya. Apalagi cinta mereka berdua yang tulus./"Sasuke telah hidup dalam diriku.."/My second fic for savers contest : BANJIR TOMATCERI :D


Fire

.

.

My second fic as Nematoda Nya

My second fic for **Banjir Tomat Ceri **:D

.

.

Naruto© by Masashi Kishimoto

Fire© by Nematoda Nya

.

.

Hope you enjoy! :D

.

.

Hubunganku dengan Sasuke, tidak akan pernah lepas. Kami berdua tidak akan pernah terpisahkan.

"Kau tampan sekali hari ini, Sasuke!" pujiku padanya pagi ini.

"Hn.."

Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Dia, seperti biasanya, selalu berpenampilan memukau. Dan saat ini, hanya akulah yang dapat melihatnya. Betapa bahagianya aku. Karena Sasuke sekarang adalah milikku. Hanya untukku.

"Sakura.." panggil Sasuke.

"Iya?"

"Apa tidak apa-apa kalau aku ikut denganmu seperti ini?" tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng. "Memang adakah seseorang yang akan menginterupsimu akan itu? Yang bisa melihatmu kan cuma aku!"

Sasuke mendengus. "Aku tahu aku sudah **mati**. Tapi tetap saja, membuntutimu bukanlah tipeku."

Aku terkekeh sambil memegang erat tas sekolahku. "Bukankah Sasuke sudah janji akan selalu bersamaku dalam hidup dan mati?" tagihku pada janjinya sebelum ia mati.

"Iya, sih… tapi tetap saja."

Kami berdua berjalan menuju sekolah sambil terus bercanda ria. Jujur, aku malah terasa lebih bahagia ketika Sasuke sudah meninggal. Dia tidak perlu membagi pikirannya pada keluarganya, pada kakaknya, pada sahabatnya—seperti dulu. Karena kini yang bisa melihat Sasuke adalah aku, akulah satu-satunya orang yang ia pedulikan.

Bila dulu hanya ada suara Sasuke lewat telepon sesaat sebelum aku tidur, kini sudah ada Sasuke yang tidur di sampingku. Bila dulu hanya ada foto Sasuke saat aku menangis, kini ada bahu ringan Sasuke dan tangan kekarnya untuk merengkuhku.

Kini Sasuke hanya untukku dan **milikku **selamanya. Aku tidak khawatir lagi bila Ino atau Karin akan menggodanya. Aku tidak peduli lagi bila Naruto akan meminjam Sasuke-ku dan membuat Sasuke melupakanku.

"Sakura.. apakah kau sudah benar-benar bisa menerima kematian Sasuke?" tanya Tenten. "Kau kan sedang bersamanya saat kecelakaan itu."

Perkataan Tenten berhasil mengingatkanku betapa mengerikannya kecelakaan yang dialami oleh Sasuke. Saat itu aku sedang keluar dan tanpa sengaja bertemu dengannya. Kami berdua memutuskan untuk pergi bersama.

Masih bisa kuingat dengan jelas bagaimana Sasuke mendorongku ketika ada mobil yang hendak menabrakku. Dia sengaja menabrakkan dirinya demi menyelamatkanku.

Juga masih bisa kuingat dengan jelas, bagaimana dia tetap memanggil namaku dan menyerukan, "Syukurlah," ketika melihatku selamat.

Masih bisa kuingat betapa damainya wajahnya melihatku tidak apa-apa, padahal saat itu, tulangnya sudah patah. Dia hampir dekat dengan kematiannya.

Dan sesaat sebelum ia sampai di rumah sakit—sesaat sebelum ia mati—ia genggam tanganku dengan tangannya yang berlumuran darah itu. Dia berbisik pelan padaku,

"Sampai jumpa, Sakura.."

Bila malamnya Sasuke tidak 'datang' ke kamarku untuk mengagetkanku yang sedang menangis, mungkin sampai hari ini pun aku tidak akan pernah menerima kenyataan itu. Namun kini, Sasuke sudah ada di sampingku, meski semua temanku tak tahu. Aku kini malah terlihat lebih ceria daripada sebelumnya.

"Aku…" jawabku. "—mencoba untuk menerima Sasuke apa adanya.."

Dan melepaskan senyum lebar khasku, yang langsung disambut ceria oleh Tenten. Begitupula dengan Sasuke yang sedang duduk di sampingku.

Aku merasa nyaman ketika kemanapun aku pergi, Sasuke selalu membuntutiku. Sebelumnya, ketika Sasuke masih hidup, dia akan lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya bersama Naruto. Kini sudah ada Sasuke yang menemaniku makan siang. Sudah ada Sasuke yang mengajakku bicara ketika aku bosan mendengarkan Iruka-_sensei_ berceloteh.

Aku suka seperti ini. Aku sangat suka.

Bahkan pulang sekolahpun, masih ada Sasuke yang berjalan di sampingku. Sambil memasukkan tangan kekarnya ke saku celananya. Dengan gagahnya ia berjalan sambil terus mendengarkan ceritaku. Tidak akan ada Sasuke yang bermuka suram. Tidak ada Sasuke yang menguap. Tidak akan ada Sasuke si raja "Hn" lagi.

"Astaga, mati lampu!" pekikku ketika lampu kamarku tiba-tiba padam. Padahal saat itu aku masih sibuk menggambar wajah Sasuke.

Dapat kurasakan Sasuke beranjak dari jendela kamarku dan membuka laciku. Dia, dengan wajah damainya, menyerahkan lilin kepadaku. Lalu ia hidupkan korek api dan menyalakan lilin yang sedang kupegang itu.

Aku rasa, Sasuke sedikit sekali bicara hari ini. Seperti ada sesuatu yang ingin ia bicarakan, namun tertahan. Raut wajahnya sama seperti saat aku hendak mengutarakan perasaanku padanya dulu. Terlihat sangat cemas dan bingung.

"Sakura…" bisik Sasuke ketika aku memegang lilin yang hendak kutaruh di meja belajarku.

"Ada apa?" aku tak kaget. Karena aku sudah tahu, Sasuke pasti akan bicara.

"Aku tahu, aku tidak bisa tetap tinggal dengan keadaan seperti ini selamanya. Pada saatnya, aku juga harus pergi dari dunia ini.." katanya. "Maka dari itu, bila kau merindukanku, kau bisa nyalakan ini!" lanjutnya sambil menyerahkan sebuah korek api ke tanganku yang dingin.

"Aku adalah api yang setia menerangi gelap malammu… Aku juga api yang akan selalu menghangatkan dingin hatimu…"

Mendengarnya aku menjadi tersentuh. Ini kali pertama Sasuke mengatakan hal yang sangat manis padaku.

"Sakura… Kau tahu.. Aku sangat menyayangimu.."

Aku tersenyum simpul sambil merasakan air mataku mulai berlinang.

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap ada untukmu. Meskipun kau tidak bisa melihatku, aku akan terus menjagamu." Sasuke berucap. "Aku tahu, berkata seperti ini bukanlah tipeku. Namun sebelum aku pergi, aku ingin mengatakan apa yang aku rasakan. Aku tidak bisa pergi dengan perasaanmu yang selalu menganggap aku tidak mencintaimu."

Sasuke tersenyum lebar, untuk pertama kalinya. "Cintaku padamu… mungkin lebih besar daripada cintamu padaku. Meski aku tak pernah bisa menunjukkannya, tapi di dalam sini—" Sasuke menunjuk dadanya. "—tersimpan perasaan yang sangat besar. Perasaan bahagia ketika kau memperhatikanku. Perasaan bahagia saat kau tersenyum padaku. Bahkan perasaan bahagia saat kau mulai sebal padaku."

"Bagiku, Sakura adalah segalanya. Mungkin ini terdengar sedikit klise, tapi jujur, TANPAMU, AKU BUKANLAH APA-APA." Sasuke memajukan tubuhnya dan mengecup bibirku.

Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke mengecupku. Dadaku penuh dengan perasaan sesak dan bahagia. Meski aku tak dapat merasakan bagaimana rasa bibirnya. Meski aku tak dapat merasakan basah bibirnya. Namun samar kurasakan kehangatan yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Aku rasakan bagaimana cintanya menguar masuk dalam tubuhku bersama dengan kecupannya.

Aku mencintainya. Ya. Aku sangat mencintainya. Aku senang sekali, karena aku adalah orang yang berarti bagi Sasuke. Aku senang sekali karena Sasuke menyukai dan mencintaiku. Aku senang sekali karena perasaanku terbalaskan.

Aku tidak perlu takut sekarang. Aku tak perlu takut bila Sasuke menghilang. Karena dia sudah berjanji akan selalu menjagaku dan selalu ada untukku. **Aku akan tetap memegang janjinya,** **jika aku tak bisa menagihnya di dunia ini, aku akan membelenggunya ketika aku mati nanti. Bila ia ingkari, aku akan menjadi orang yang akan menarik kakinya jika ia masuk ke surga. Dan aku juga akan menjadi orang yang akan menghempaskannya bila ia masuk neraka. **

Meskipun nanti, aku tidak bisa melihatnya seperti saat ini. Aku tidak bisa merasakan pelukannya seperti saat ini. Aku tidak perlu khawatir, karena aku akan tetap merasa terang dan hangat. Karena Sasuke telah hidup di korek api ini. Cintanya tidak akan pernah mati, seperti api yang kini sedang mengitari kami berdua.

**Namun lebih dari itu… **Sasuke telah **hidup **di dalam diriku.

Dan aku percaya itu.

.

.

"**Dan kini kutahu, kematian bukanlah sebuah hal yang perlu di sedihkan…**

**.**

**Kematian bukanlah hal menakutkan yang akan memisahkanmu…**

**.**

**Namun kematian adalah sebuah hal yang akan membuatmu semakin menghargai seseorang…**

**.**

**Membuatmu semakin mencintai seseorang…**

**.**

**Dan menyatukan cintamu dalam sebuah keabadian…"**

.

.

OWARI

.

.

(: HAPPY BTC, MINNA! :)


End file.
